


Back from America

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After an Auror assignment in the USA, Auror Harry Potter, Established Relationship, M/M, Picking up Harry at the airport, TM's drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Ron and Draco pick Harry up at Portkey arrivals at Gatwick.Gatwick totally has a huge, hidden Magical section. Fight me.





	Back from America

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the DracoHarry100 community, which seeks D/H drabbles in 100 word chunks. New prompts each week!  
> http://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/

"Whoa! Harry! Brazen, that!"

Draco let go of his boyfriend to look at Ron with confusion. Around them the portkey arrivals section of Gatwick buzzed with excited families and impatient business travelers. "What're you on about, Weasley?"

"Oh," Harry said, his hands still holding tight to Draco's. "Ron must mean the glamour."

"Glamour?" Draco took off his dark sunglasses. 

"Harry?" Draco said, confused, holding his boyfriend out at arm's length, sunglasses dangling from one hand. "Where's your handsome brown skin?"

Harry shrugged, resigned. "I was undercover for the whole sting. It isn't safe to be a black man in America."


End file.
